


Messed Up

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Kiss, Bodyswap, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Dean are attempting to put a spell on themselves that resembles a putsi bag, but something goes terribly wrong.





	Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> For my BTZ Bingo card, the Almost Kiss square, and my Dean and Cas Bingo card, the Bodyswap square.

“What the hell,” Dean said before clearing his throat.  Everything sounded wrong, everything felt wrong.

He raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous or stressed, but cringed when his fingers threaded through the long locks there.

“Don’t you dare get any ideas,” Dean heard an altogether-too-familiar voice order.  He looked up to meet the eyes of his brother –

His brother who was wearing Dean’s body.  With one glance downward, he confirmed that he was, in fact, in Sam’s body instead of his own.

This was all kinds of messed up.

“Obviously something didn’t go right,” Sam said, walking to where Dean was standing in front of the spellbook and pushing him out of the way.  Of course, Dean was standing where Sam was before they swapped bodies, since Sam was the one who had been doing the spell. 

“Obviously,” Dean grumbled, sinking into a free chair.

They’d been trying a spell that would serve as a magical putsi bag (sans _actual_ putsi bag) and just as the smoke faded the brothers realized it went wrong.  Instead of a protection settling over them, they were suddenly in the wrong bodies.

Sam muttered as he read through the spell again, trying to figure out what went wrong.  Dean watched Sam – himself? – and wondered when he’d gotten all those creases in his forehead.  He knew he was getting older, but with Sam’s frown on Dean’s face, he was really showing the age.

The bunker door creaked as Castiel walked in, a few books in his hands from his trip to the Men of Letters bunker in Rhode Island.  “I found a few books that reference putsi bags and their charms,” he said as he walked down the stairs.  Dean stood as Castiel approached, like he normally did, having to balance a bit as he got used to the extra few inches of height.

Castiel walked straight over to Sam, though, placing the books next to him.  “Did you find anything?” Castiel asked, leaning toward Sam.

Dean realized what was about to happen before Sam did…which didn’t click until Castiel was right in Sam’s face.  Since they’d come out to Sam, Castiel had fallen into the habit of giving Dean hello and goodbye pecks, which Dean thought was awfully cute.

But now, with _Sam_ in Dean’s body, it wasn’t cute.  It was borderline horrific.

As Sam’s vision was obscured by Castiel’s face, he stepped back, brain realizing what was happening.  “Whoa!” he protested, holding his hands up between them.  The hurt look on Castiel’s face turned Dean’s stomach a bit.

“Cas, we had a bit of a mix up,” Dean said, walking toward him.  Castiel frowned, looking between the two of them.

Then he did his little head-tilt, the one that Dean thought was awfully cute, before his eyes widened greatly.

“What happened?  Dean, why are you in Sam’s body?” he asked, before looking to Sam.  “Sam, I apologize for my intrusion on your personal space, I didn’t realize.”

Sam chuckled, lowering his hands.  “No biggie, Cas.  You didn’t know.”

Castiel stepped back when Sam returned to the books, keeping plenty of space between them.  He moved closer to Dean, but Dean could tell that he was a bit unsure of what to do.

“Want to help us figure out how to get back, so I can get that hello kiss?” Dean asked, bumping shoulders with Castiel.

Castiel smiled and nodded, obviously relieved that Dean wasn’t upset.  “Yes, let’s get you back to normal.”

His hand fell on Dean’s (Sam’s) shoulder and squeezed, a gesture that they’d adopted as an affectionate one, before he went to Sam and the books.  Dean fell back into his chair, hoping the two brains could figure out what went wrong and how to fix it before he would have to take a piss.


End file.
